


Innocence

by Soul4Sale



Series: Kirkwall University [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - College AU, AU - Human AU, AU - Modern AU, M/M, Qunmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People branded Saemus with the ‘innocent’ word too quickly. Aaron knew he only liked to be ‘bad’ in private. Ashaemaad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have my little modern AU headcanon stuff coming out. Aaron Scout is Ashaad, he’s 31, and going to school to become a cartographer. Saemus is 19, and going to school to study religion and archeology.

People tended to brand Saemus Dumar as a ‘innocent, pur soul’ just by looking at him. The ‘kids’, as Aaron Scout called them, said he never drank at parties, avoided the others with drugs, never stayed out past eleven. He was always there to offer rides if those drinking or high needed to go somewhere. He stayed on top of his schoolwork, even seemed more interested in it, and hung around an ‘older’ crowd. Said ‘older crowd’ was mainly just Aaron, and a few of his roommates on occasion. 

But Saemus was really anything but innocent.

When his friends would pull out the hookah and they all settled on the couches (Aaron in a large, overstuffed armchair and Saemus nestled in his lap), he would smoke with them. He would tell them of stupid things he thought his father did as a Senator, silly things he thought of during the day, and they would sometimes even share a twelve-pack of beer. He liked the way the smoke would curl around his lover’s lips as he just let it flow, and after two beers he was usually inclined to tell him so. Being the lightweight that he was, it usually led to fun nights playing pinball or table tennis in the basement until he was laughing too much to stand.

And then, Aaron would scoop him up in his strong arms (and Saemus would nearly purr about how much he loved it), and cart him off to the room he’d been more than happy to call theirs. They’d had to put up foam on the walls to try and drown out some of his noises, during the times they’d forget themselves as individuals and join as one. 

In Aaron’s mind, Saemus wasn’t an innocent. He was Saemus, the pale, awkward, sweet kid he’d fallen in love with over the course of a semester. And that was good enough a title for them both.


End file.
